


Beautiful Stranger

by amateurish



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurish/pseuds/amateurish
Summary: One day Youngjae lays eyes on the most beautiful stranger that he has ever seen. He never expects to see him again but fate has other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not so good at fluff but I wanted to write a fluffy 2jae fic so this is a lame attempt. I will work harder but I was just hell bent on uploading whatever I wrote to boost my own confidence. Thanks for reading and sorry if you were bored.

“Sorry, no, I cannot do this anymore, please,” Jaebum almost cried his eyes out as he said those words. No, he wasn’t sad, he was just tired of his relationship with this girl who never valued him for who he was. And he couldn’t take it any longer but she just wouldn’t let him go. It had been a month that he had told her wanted to break up with her but she kept on calling, coming to his apartment unannounced and waiting for him after work.

“You cannot just leave me like this Jaebum, you said we will be together forever, and now you are breaking up with me for no reason,” this girl had the audacity to say something like this and Jaebum wasn’t even able to remember why he fell for her in the first place.

“No reason? I am tired of you. You have no value for my time or my emotions. You are never there when I need you. I found out you were cheating on me with my own friend. How could you? You didn’t even tell him that you knew me? How low can you get and expect me to stay with you? There. All the reasons you needed to hear. Now fuck off okay? I don’t want to date you anymore. Just leave me alone,” Jaebum was loud and was attracting some attention as they walked on the sidewalk but at this point he didn’t care. He rushed away from the girl and hailed a cab in the opposite direction.

“Bad day?” the cabbie asked Jaebum and he looked ahead to find a young driver looking at him through the rear view.

“Kind of. I guess, one of those days. Can you please drop me off at the next intersection? Thanks,” Jaebum was in no mood to talk to a stranger about his problems so he chose to close the topic and put his earphones on.

The cab stopped at the intersection and he got out, handed the cabbie the money without even looking at his face. He walked away and the cabbie kept on staring at the direction in which Jaebum walked away. It was his first day at work and he couldn’t believe he had met the most beautiful stranger in his life. He cursed his luck because he was sure he would never see the stranger again. Fate had other plans.

**

Three months after he first saw Jaebum, Youngajae had changed jobs because he soon realized being cabbie was far more difficult than he had thought. He got lost more often than not because he was confused. He didn’t have the confidence to look at the GPS and drive, the talk function was too much for him to take. And because he was young, people easily bullied him. He was now a trainee barista at a small coffee shop uptown and he was really happy with this job. The aroma of coffee and freshly baked pastries welcomed him every morning and he couldn’t help but smile. One fine afternoon, the bell on the café door dinged and walked in his beautiful stranger. Youngjae was too busy making an iced cappuccino to notice until he came up the counter to place his order.

“One hazelnut cappuccino with whipped cream please,” Jaebum said without looking up because he was too busy with his phone.

Youngjae walked to the counter from his working station without looking up himself. He had some cream on his fingers which he wiped off on his apron and moved his hand up to move the fringe of hair out of his eyes. A little of the unwiped cream had now transferred on his cheek.

“Iced Cappucino is ready sir,” his loud, clear voice rang through the tiny coffee shop as he waved to a customer. He then turned to look at the customer standing at the counter with his head buried in his phone.

“Excuse me sir, can you please repeat your order?” Youngjae politely asked the stranger who still had his head down. He did not respond so Youngjae shifted in his place uncomfortably. He knocked on the counter with his knuckles, right in the radius of the stranger’s peripheral vision. The stranger looked up and Youngjae stood there frozen, mouth slightly open and gulped nervously. The stranger got the earphones out of his ears and looked at him quizzically.

“What?” Jaebum asked the little barista with cream on his cheek.

“Order…? Sorry, I couldn’t catch your order Sir, could you please repeat?” Youngjae said, thanking the heavens that he could make a proper, sensible sentence with coherent words, even with his heart beating wildly.

“Oh. Hazelnut cappuccino with whipped cream,” Jaebum smiled and Youngjae felt weak in the knees.

“Coming right up, that will be 5700 won,” Youngjae uttered nervously as Jaebum handed him the money, the tips of their fingers slightly touching during the transaction.

Youngjae couldn’t take his eyes off the stranger sitting in the corner and there was something funny happening in his stomach every time he saw the stranger breathe, move or just stare into his phone.

He never did this before because it wasn’t a part of his job but he took the stranger’s coffee to his table instead of calling him out. He put it on the table with a blueberry muffin. The stranger looked up and then at his table.

“Oh, I didn’t order this,” he shrugged pointing at the muffin.

“On the house,” Youngjae barely managed to meet his eyes as he said that, gave him a small smile and left.

Jaebum slowly sipped on his coffee, which he thought was the best hazelnut cappuccino he had ever had. He took a bite of the muffin and smiled happily because the day seemed to progress really well. From the corner of his eye, he could see that the barista had suddenly stopped moving, he could feel the barista’s head tilt in his direction and he could tell that his gaze was fixed on him. A chill ran down his spine and he instinctively looked at the barista. The moment their eyes met, the barista turned around completely, showing him his back and dark brown hair with golden highlights.

‘Weird’, Jaebum thought. He had never gotten any attention from a guy before but some of his friends in the group did tell him that he was quite a head turner even for males. So was this barista gay? Maybe he was. Jaebum didn’t judge anybody on their preference. It was just that he had no experience in this area so this was new to him. He cleared his throat at the thoughts he was getting. Maybe dating a guy was much easier than dating a girl? He had no idea and not that he would ever know the answer to this question. He sighed and gulped down the last of his coffee.

He walked towards the counter nervously, scratching the back of his head.

“Ummm, excuse me?” he called out.

The barista nervously walked towards the counter when he heard the stranger’s voice.

“Yy..es?”

“Thank you for the muffin. I loved the coffee too. I haven’t tasted such a nice cappuccino in a long time,” he smiled nervously as he looked at the flustered barista. A faint pink tint appeared on the barista’s cheeks slowly and he found it really amusing to see the effect he was having on the guy.

“Thank you. Would you mind leaving a feedback? I am on training still, a good feedback could really help,” the barista said without looking at him directly.

“Sure,” the barista handed him a small feedback form which Jaebum filled up real quick.

“Here. Have a nice day,” Jaebum squinted his eyes to read the barista’s name tag, “Youngjae,” waved and left.

Youngjae took the feedback form in his hands nervously and looked at it and his eyes went wide. It read:

Customer Name: Im Jaebum

Rating: 5/5

Feedback: The barista served the best hazelnut cappuccino I have ever had in a long time. The blueberry muffin was delicious to eat and the cream on the barista’s cheek a delight to see.

Youngjae blushed tomato red as he re-read the feedback. What just happened? He smiled ear to ear because he had no plans of filing this feedback. He folded the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. Maybe, he would never see the stranger again but now he knew his name. Youngjae had left an impression and that was all he needed to feel good about himself and to have a nice day. He looked at himself in the mirror and he really didn’t want to wipe off the cream on his cheek.

**

Two weeks had passed and Jaebum hadn’t showed at the coffee shop. Not that Youngjae was expecting him to but didn’t he say he made the best hazelnut cappuccino? ‘So how about having another cup huh Im Jaebum?’ Youngjae thought to himself.

It was raining cats and dogs and Youngjae wanted to cry because he was going to have a hard time getting home today. He had a double shift, covering for a friend who was on a date somewhere in this weather. He felt sorry for his friend and then for himself because he hadn’t been on a date in two years. His life sucked, lacked romantic excitement but he loved his job. He loved making coffee, the smell, the twinkle in the eyes of his customers as they sipped on the coffee, it was all too intoxicating. He was happy that the coffee shop was full of customers since they couldn’t leave because of the rain. Orders for refills and hot chocolates kept on coming in. Then surprisingly, the bell dinged and Youngjae instinctively looked at the door. It was his beautiful stranger, standing at the door, drenched from top to bottom. It was a sight to behold and he knew he only existed to stare at this masterpiece that God had created after much deliberation.

Everybody in the coffee shop stared at Jaebum and that is how alluring his drenched body looked. His broad shoulders, his wet face and water dripping from his hair were making him look utterly sexy. Youngjae cleared his throat and walked towards Jaebum.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a little wet, as you can see,” he pointed at himself from head to toe and smiled. “Can you hand me a towel, if there is a spare? A few tissues just to wipe my face would also do,” he said modestly.

“Ss..ure. Have a seat, I will get you a coffee as well,” Youngjae rushed behind the counter and got him his own towel. While Jaebum was busy wiping his hair, Youngjae brewed him a strong Americano. He handed him the mug and walked back to the counter because customers were lining up again.

In around an hour, the rain stopped and people started leaving the coffee shop one by one. New customers started to make their way in and the café was full again. Youngjae barely had time to breathe and every customer knew that the barista made the best coffee so they patiently waited. Jaebum looked at Youngjae and found him to be really endearing and sweet. He was so polite and smiled a lot. But why didn’t he smile broadly when he was talking to him? Was he shy? That made Jaebum smile.

Jaebum was not a really kind person when it came to getting a reaction out of people. The mere fact that Youngjae had a thing for him had gotten him really excited to try something with the guy but he had restrained himself from acting on his naughtiness. That is why he didn’t visit the café for two weeks. He wanted to calm himself down because to accept that a guy had the hots for him was overwhelming. Today, coming here was inevitable because he had come to this part of the town and once the rain started, he couldn’t think of anywhere else to go. He really yearned a good cup of hot coffee.  

“So, genius barista, don’t you feel tempted to have a cup of the coffee you make? Especially in this weather?” Jaebum bent down the counter and looked at Youngjae, who was working at his station. The barista flinched as he heard Jaebum’s voice and that was the first reaction Jaebum was able to get from the guy.

“The aroma itself calms my senses. I do have a cup in the morning and in the evening. Personally, my senior makes much better coffee than me,” Youngjae replied as he turned on the blender.

“Really? Then I don’t want to taste the coffee your senior makes,” Jaebum shrugged and Youngjae paused.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to forget the taste of coffee you created in my mind,” Jaebum smiled wide and Youngjae gawked at him. Youngjae blushed and Jaebum felt like a victorious soldier who turned tides and won a war.

“Can you give me a cup of hazelnut cappuccino with whipped cream?” Jaebum raised his eyebrows and Youngjae nodded fervently. Jaebum got back to his table and started shivering. He had taken off his jacket and was just wearing a thin tshirt. His slightly wet hair were doing any good either.

“Here, your coffee and something more to keep you warm,” Youngjae put down the coffee mug and his jacket.

“Are you always this kind to strangers?”

“Umm…I guess I am,” Youngjae walks away with a small smile on his face.

**

It became a ritual for Jaebum to visit the café but soon it was evident that he had to spice things up a little to get Youngjae to act on his attraction. So he took his friend along one day.

“What are we even doing here Jaebum?” the blonde haired male asked Jaebum, who looked amused at how Youngjae was squirming in his spot.

“Just stay with me, have a good cup of coffee, my treat,” he nudged the elder. Mark glanced to where Jaebum was staring until he realized what was going on so he decided to have his own version of fun with Jaebum. Mark pushed his chair close to Jaebum’s and looked into his eyes. He then moved the fringe covering Jaebum’s forehead away gently, startling Jaebum in the process.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Jaebum whispered, still glancing in the barista’s direction.

“Let the barista’s heart burn Jaebum, it won’t be fun otherwise,” Mark exclaimed and Jaebum’s eyes widened.

“How did you know?”

“You wont stop staring at that adorable boy, it’s so easy. By this point, the whole café knows,” Mark chuckles.

That day Jaebum’s hazelnut cappuccino had no sweeteners or whipped cream.

**

“So, a month and half genius barista, are you ever going to show some guts and ask me out?” Jaebum had stormed into the café early in the morning and had cornered Youngjae, he wasn’t even fully awake at this point.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Youngjae pretended that Jaebum was an insane person.

“You just cant have enough of me when I come here every other day, you wont stop staring, so just ask me out already,” Jaebum is impatient.

“Haha! Don’t flatter yourself man,” Youngjae says amidst a red tint on his cheeks.

“Just because I was kind to you, you thought I had a crush on you? Please, I have someone already,” Youngjae doesn’t know where he found the courage to lie this smoothly to the man he cant stop thinking about.

“Fine!” Jaebum storms out of the café and doesn’t visit the place for a week. Youngjae cannot sleep, eat or think straight and that is affecting his work so his friend is taking over his shifts to give him a break.

On his way home, he notices a certain brunette, tall with broad shoulders sipping coffee out of a to-go cup and he feels his heart hurt.

“Of course if it isn’t the genius barista! How are you not at the café, wearing your cute apron and brewing coffee?” Jaebum cannot control himself because he has missed the barista’s longing eyes on him since a week.

“Took a few days off,” Youngjae shrugs and his heart warms up at the sight of Jaebum scrunching his nose while taking a sip of coffee.

“Planning something with your partner huh?” Jaebum asks with a heavy heart.

“Seriously? You are the dumbest person I have ever known,” Youngjae shakes his head disappointedly.

“What do you mean?”

“You are the one with a boyfriend who is fond of PDA and you asked me to ask you out? And you seriously believed that I had someone?”

“Wait, what? He is not my boyfriend. I was just teasing you, hoping you would go gangster on him and scare him off,” Jaebum made a gun out of his fingers and acted smug.

“Wow! That was so slick of you. Anyway, you have already moved on so…”

“Moved on?”

“Yeah, now you drink some other café’s coffee. So you have moved on…”

“I see. If you like me liking your coffee so much then why serve me a cappuccino without whipped cream and sweeteners?”

“For being with another man and rubbing it in my face, you idiot,” Youngjae couldn’t believe how his inhibitions had left him and he was talking to Jaebum as if he had known him since years.

He started walking away and Jaebum followed him.

“Jealous are we?” Jaebum couldn’t control his snicker.

“Ughh!”

“What? You were jealous, you couldn’t stop squirming when Mark hyung was sitting close to me,” Jaebum says incredulously.

“Why would I be jealous when I know you like girls?” Youngjae exclaimed.

“What?”

“Do you remember when we first met?”

“When I came to the café that day?”

“No, when you got into an argument with your girlfriend, ditched her on the sidewalk and hailed a cab,” Youngjae said silently.

“That cabbie was you?” Jaebum almost shrieked.

“Yeah. That was the first time I saw you and you stuck in my head. Then you came to the café too. It’s all your fault. You with your lustrous skin and beauty spots, and black hair and broad shoulders and that smile and that voice,” Youngjae started rambling and Jaebum couldn’t help but smile at how adorable he looked.  

“Hey, come here,” Jaebum dragged him into a deserted alley and looked around to check if there was somebody looking. Thanks to the extremely cold temperature, the street was deserted and the alley was dark. He pushed Youngjae against the wall and caged him.

“It’s your fault genius barista. The way you look at me gives me the chills, you know. I felt shy after a point, so much that I couldn’t come around every day. I couldn’t sleep well because I kept on thinking how an adorable guy like you was giving me so much attention. And I couldn’t forget your smile and the kindness. Can you stop being so adorable all the time?” Jaebum blurted.

Youngjae blushed.

“Genius barista, I want you to make me coffee every morning of every day. Will you?” Jaebum whispered in Youngjae’s ear and he knew he was taken by his beautiful stranger. He smiled and nodded. He felt Jaebum’s lips on his and he knew how a bad job had landed him in this beautiful moment.

“I don’t mind forgetting the taste of your hazelnut cappuccino now, because you taste like heaven,” Jaebum said and Youngjae smiled his brightest towards Jaebum for the first time.

* * *

I am not really good at fluff but I am trying. I love the 2jae pair because they are just adorable. Thanks for reading. 

xoxo


End file.
